


Garden of Eden

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Luffy, Law, Sabo, and Nami. The sole survivors of the great Raftel massacre. They resolved to make everything right, and get their nakama back.And their wish was granted.





	1. Loss (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is dead. Everyone except the four of them.

Screams, dozens of screams, echoed all around the battlefield.

The enemy was swift and ruthless, mowing Straw Hat Pirates down one by one, using a combination of his magma hounds and volcanic meteors.

Then, Fleet Admiral Akainu cornered the final four. 

Luffy, Nami, Sabo and Law stared at him in defiance.

"I've seen that look before." Akainu smiled smugly "That was the same look your brother gave me when he faced me in the last fight of his life. And then he fell for my ploy one more time. He foolishly sacrificed himself to save his younger brother, not knowing that his sacrifice would ultimately be in vain. And now, you two will join him in Hell."

"It wasn't in vain!" Luffy and Sabo screamed as one 

And then the blinding light engulfed all five of them.

"We meet at last, Akainu." a disembodied voice spoke 

"Who are you?" Akainu demanded "And how do you know me?"

"Oh, you know who I am, and I know who you are." the voice continued "After all, you just bragged about how you killed my only child.....our only child, in cold blood. And for that, I wish nothing more than to kill you where you stand. However, this is not my task, it is theirs."

Luffy, Nami, Sabo and Law felt air ripple around them.

"I will send you back in time." the disembodied voice spoke "I'll give you a chance to save your nakama. However, if you fail to do so this time, you won't be getting a third chance, so do be careful."


	2. The Dream Lives On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins anew.

The Blue Phoenix crew quickly gained notoriety and riches. 

Once Nami joined them, she realized why. 

Her initial goal had been to steal their treasure. And that goal had not changed, but the kind of treasure she wanted from them had.

"Another!" she slammed her keg onto the counter, and watched as the bartender refilled it

She pointedly ignored the girl sitting on the chair in the corner, who was shivering from the cold, and who only wore a worn-out dress as protection from the cold.

Tonight, she decided.

-x-

Robin had spend all her life running, running from those who wished to sell her.

And from the moment she had joined Blue Phoenix, she had known that they would sell her eventually.

Which was why she wasn't suprised at all when her boss had told her to come with him. It was dark outside as she and her boss headed towards the exchange point.

It was then that the gunshot rang out, and Robin's boss' grip on her loosened as he fell. 

Her eyes darted fearfully around, looking for the shooter, and anticipating herself being shot. 

But it didn't happen. 

Finally, she spotted the shooter. It was the new girl who had joined a week ago, and who was approaching in silence. Robin couldn't help but wince. Maybe she wasn't out of the woods yet. Maybe this girl would shoot her at close range.

The girl was standing in front of her now, looking at her with a peculiar expression.

"Hello. My name is Nami." the shooter introduced herself

"Why did you shoot him?" Robin demanded in a somewhat shaky voice

"Because......" Nami looked as if she had swallowed something unpleasant "I couldn't let him sell you off."

"Why?"

"Because.......I need you." Nami finally said "I know who you are. Everyone who is anyone does. And I know your reputation. Every crew you have been a part of has been destroyed. That's why I need you to join my current crew, the Arlong Pirates, so that they suffer the same fate."

"And then what? You'll abandon me."

"No." Nami smiled longingly "Then you and I will move on, and finally get the future we deserve."

-x-

"So......you brought another one." Arlong grinned, like a predator that he was "But what talents does she have?"

"Robin is a skilled assassin." Nami explained "Also, with her, you can have the world at your fingertips. With her, you can have a shot at finding the One Piece."

That got Arlong's attention.

"Really?" he adopted a thoughtful expression "All right then. She can stay. But she'd better produce results. If she doesn't....."

He didn't need to finish. The implications were there.

"Don't worry, Arlong." Nami grinned "She will. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised my sister I'd visit her today. Why don't you come with me, Robin?"

Robin nodded, and the two girls headed off.

"Follow them." Arlong looked at Hatchan "Make sure they don't try any funny business."

-x-

The visit was pleasant, and both Nami and Robin left in much better mood.

As they walked back to Arlong's Park, Nami saw a Marine ship approach. She proceed to pull Robin towards the pier.

"That's Captain Pudding-Pudding's ship. My mother mentioned him once. Now, here is what I need to happen....."

The Captain was ready to shoot, but was interrupted as a small dinghy pulled up alongside his ship.

"Hello Captain. I have important information you need to know." Nami called "Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted." Pudding-Pudding called back

Nami climbed aboard swiftly.

"What is this important information you have?"

Nami grinned savagely and pulled out her Clima-Tact.

And proceeded to electrocute all the Marines onboard.

"I am sorry, Captain, but your pride would doom the civilians who are counting on you." Nami stated apologetically "Plus, with you conscious, Robin would be unable to come aboard."

As if on cue, another boat arrived, carrying Robin and Nami's hidden stash of treasure.

"Good job." Nami praised

They then moved the treasure to the Marine vessel and placed it below deck.

"I replaced the treasure with rocks." Robin announced

"Good job. Captain Nezumi will be in for a nasty suprise once he shows up. Now for the main event." Nami grinned savagely "Our objective is to rescue the civilians and bury Arlong park into the ground. I'll steer the ship, you man the canons."


	3. Bonds of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayleigh receives important information. Information that could shift the tide of the world, forever.

Rayleigh observed the man in front of him.

"I never thought someone such as yourself would see me." Rayleigh took a sip of his whiskey "So to what do I own the honor, Chief of Staff for Revolutionaries?"

"I have important information for you, information concerning someone I'm rather fond of." Sabo's eyes twinkled with amusement "You're familiar with Great Baterilla Massacre, right?"

Rayleigh nodded, curious to hear where this was going.

"What if I tell you that the actual target of said massacre survived?" Sabo's eyes met Rayleigh

"Then they would probably have a hard time." Rayleigh said "Not only would they have to deal with the people who hated their father, but they would also be hunted down by Marines for their heritage."

"That's why I came to you. As a former Roger pirate, I trust you'd have a vested interest in keeping your Captain's child safe." Sabo's demeanor changed to a more serious one "Which is why I developed a plan to do just that."

"Let's hear it."

-x-

"Let me handle this." Sabo requested "You stay here in case someone decides to launch a sneak attack."

Rayleigh nodded, and Sabo disembarked. It didn't take him long to locate the residence he was looking for. Inside were a young girl and a man who resembled a Tengu.

"Who are you, Mister?" the girl lifted her head

"My name is Sabo, and you must be Tama." he answered smoothly "I am Ace's sworn brother, and I know all about the promise between you two. He made a similar promise to me and our other brother. Unfortunately, my intuition tells me he'd break both of the promises he made to us, and I need your help making sure we stop him from doing so."

O-Tama frowned as the implications behind his words hit her.

"He is going to die......?" she whispered uncertainly

"I am afraid so." Sabo affirmed "He has a cursed legacy, a bad blood that the Marines want to extinguish at any cost."

"Ace isn't bad." Tama protested

"You and I know that." Sabo gave her a wan smile "But the Marines don't."

"Then I will aid you, Mister." O-Tama promised "I will help make sure Ace keeps his promise of coming back and taking me in."

"That's the answer I needed to hear." Sabo grinned "Now, here is what we need to do....."

-x-

Sengoku resisted the urge to groan.

He knew about the Sea Kings, of course, but the general rule is that if you don't bother them, they won't bother you.

Which is why he had no idea why they were here, and in such a large number.

Much less why they were hostile.

They seemed to be in a frenzy, and multiple buildings were damaged by them.

Worst of all, it wasn't happening just here.

Every few minutes, Sengoku would receive another report about the attacks on various differing locations, each done by Sea Kings and other sea life.

And then it dawned on Sengoku. This didn't happen at random. Someone was behind this, and they possessed an ability which allowed them to control Sea Kings somehow.

Either it was Poseidon, or someone with Devil Fruit powers.

Sengoku would have no choice but to send out his strongest - Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru - to deal with this before it got out of hand.

-x-

Whitebeard was amused when the Sea Kings had first converged around his ship and stayed there. It was almost as if they were waiting for something to happen.

And then the betrayal came, and he learned the reason they were there. 

Right after Teach had murdered Thatch, one of the Sea Kings ate Teach alive and gave a loud burp, before all of them disappeared back under the surface of the ocean.

And Whitebeard had his answer.

One which only raised even more questions.

-x-

Sengoku's mouth was a thin line, his expression grim.

Aokiji, Kizaru and Akainu were dispatched.

Only Aokiji and Kizaru had returned.

Sengoku had lost his best Admiral, and the most dedicated one at that.

Not to mention that the Sea Kings stopped attacking after that, indicating that this was what the one behind this was aiming for all along.

And Sengoku, who was a brilliant strategist, had played right into their hands.

-x-

"The main threats to Ace's life - Blackbeard and Akainu - are out of the picture." Sabo smiled at his partner-in-crime of sorts "And it was all thanks to you and your efforts."

"The plan was yours, Sabo-nii." O-Tama pointed out "I just helped carry it out."

"And your powers were vital to the whole plan." Sabo countered "No one else could have accomplished it. I might have made the plan, but you're the one whose motivation and powers made it possible in the first place."


End file.
